Negotiations
by fanfictionadict
Summary: John and Elizabeth spar, a few issues get raised. WARNING non-con story please dont read if this offends you.


Okay i have no idea where this came from. Its dark sheppard dont know if you'll like, not sure weather to write more or leave it as it is...

Anyway reviews please :)

* * *

'So' he turned towards her watching her take a long drink from her canteen. He couldnt help but admire her figure in her gym gear, her blue crop top left just enough to the imagination whilst showing off her washboard stomach. It had been a hot day and so she had opted for shorts, leaving her legs exposed, she had kicked off her shoes earlier in their spar, excentuating the length of her legs. 'I take it Teyla's been teaching you well' she smiled up at him from the bench.

'Yes, actualy we've been getting a lot of practice in, I can see why Teyla prefers fighting this way, it's very gracefull' he nodded taking a step towards where his sticks were residing, Elizabeth had been taking lessons in the sport and John's insistance, after the events of the Genii incursion he felt she should have at least a basic knowledge of basic self defence and hand-to-hand combat, since then he, Teyla and Ford had been helping her to develop these skills.

'I'm sure thats not all she prefers...' John muttered turning to face her arms raised, weaponds in hand. Elizabeth gave him a cold stare, matching his stance.  
'I fail to see how what Teyla 'prefers' comes into this' they began to circle each other eyes locked. 'Do you now, well I felt I should mention it seeing as you and Teyla do seem to be spending a lot of time with one another' he lashed out with his right aiming a blow at her head which she easily deflected and managed to stave off his follow up to her legs. 'What exactly is it that your suggesting Major?' John noted the use of his rank, he was clearly pissing her off. He jabbed his stick towards her stomach, using both sticks she twisted it away however he delivered a harsh blow to her arm causing her to jump back with a soft cry. 'I was just trying to get to the bottom of your relationship with an Athosian' he replied simply as they began circling each other again, sticks raised. 'Now im curious' they clashed sticks as she tested his defences, following up with the left from the side 'do you dissaprove because Teyla's an Athosian or because she's a woman' catching her left stick in his two he twisted and yanked it out of her hand, sending it rattling accross the floor.

Again she jumped forward twirling the stick round his head attacking with a varitey of shots all of which he dealt with quickly. 'I'm just not sure its appropriate, technically she's under your command' he pointed out flashing his sticks in the air, as they stood facing one another.  
'Its as appropriate if i were to see anyone else' she counted both with words and in their spar 'are you concerned about my leadership, or is it simply Jelousy Major?' he stuck out jabbing towards her ribs with one hand, she deflected but was unable to stop his right from smacking her round the face. Again a soft cry escaped her lips as she gave ground under his barrage of blows, sensing her weakness he struck out at her knees at the same time his left came to her ribs producing a satisfying thud as they hit. He struck out at her again, managing a hit on her arm, before she threw herself at him pushing him back.  
wiping her hand across the corner of her mouth she felt a small trickle of blood. She stared at his hard eyes again, 'you have your pick of women John, there arent many who wouldnt open there door for the hero of Atlantis' she said mockingly, knowing how he used the women on and off Atlantis.'

He threw himself at her again, pushing her further and further back, landing several blows to her body, he lunged with both hands to her sides forcing the blow wide of her, she brought her own down on his ribs managing two hits before he withdrew, seething. 'Your the only one who refused me' he glowered at her raising his right hand above her he brought it crashing down, she raised her arm to meet his. his left hand fleeted out smashing into her ribs again yelping she withdrew. 'Why?' 'Lets think shall we, your an incosiderate pig for one thing' he lashed out elizabeth ducked to evade him 'you have no respect for women' John crashed both of his sticks down towards her she raised hers to meet him, slowly giving in to his overpowering strength 'your my ranking military officer' he withdrew his left hand and thumped her hard across the ribs, spinning her around he placed his sticks against her throat 'and to be honest I don't think your that attractive' she finished thumping her elbow into him he released her temporarily. He dropped his sticks to the floor, anger seether inside of Elizabeth as she raised her right hand to bring crashing down on him.

John reacted quickly grabbing onto the stick and using her momentum to launch it from her hand, he smacked her in the face then pushed her against the wall, she impacted with an 'oof' as the air was forcefully expelled from her lungs. His hands moved to pin hers as he pressed his body against hers, her eyes rose to meet his as she writhed against him.  
'The others were distractions, I've only ever wanted you' he whispered in her ear, pulling back he looked into her eyes before grabbing her face with his hands and mashing his lips agains hers. Elizabeth raising her hands to push him off, muffled protests coming from her mouth. John pulled his head back.  
'Well I dont want you' she said bluntly still trying to push past him, tilting her head again he planted a bruising kiss, his fingers digging into her cheeks forcing her mouth open as he deepend the kiss despite her struggling. Elizabeth brought her fist to his sides and repeatedly slammed it into his ribs he pulled back giving her the perfect opportunity to headbutt him. As he was blinded with pain she ran from the gym heading for her quaters.

Looking up he realised she had left, with a small growl he set of after her knowing exactly where she would go. He managed to slip througher quarter's door before they had shut behind her, grabbing her arm he forced her body against his.  
'John, let me go!' she ordered him raising her voice slightly he pushed her against the wall trailing his hand up her body, forcing his lips against hers again a hand fisted in her hair. 'I'm not finished yet' his voice was low and thunderous, such venom and hate burning. He threw her across the room, Elizabeth impacted the side of the bed, crushing her bruised ribbs against the frame, he launched himself at her as she kicked out, cries of protest falling on deaf ears. Laying his body on top of hers his hand busied itself with her zip. 'John... Major... Sheppard stop!' she cried out as she felt him push her shorts well bellow her knees, his hand dropped to his waist removing his belt he he sat on elizabeths body his weight crushing down on her ribs, she febbely attempted to push him off but knew it was of little use. he grasped her hands,  
securing them to the headboard with his belt, removing his knife from the holster on his calf he swept up her stomach to her crop top, the material split easily at the sharp blade. Her breath was coming in pants now, too scared to move beneath the knife, he quickly had her breasts out on show, he fondled them briefly before moving down to wrench her shorts off her ankles, she kicked out wildly at him but he caught each leg in his hands, fiddling with his own zipper john quickly shed himself of his trousers and boxers to reveal himself fully erect.

'John stop please this has gone far enough!' Elizabeth was desperatly working on how to get her hands free but his knots were secure. Figuring she had nothing to loose she drew a deep breath however before she could release her scream his hand smothered her mouth and she felt the knife at her neck. 'Be a good little girl and shut the hell up, its not like anyone will come anyway, like you said Elizabeth I'm the hero of Atlantis no one will defy me' Elizabeth felt tears starting to fall down her cheeks, she had to stop this if no one else would. He removed the blade from her neck and grabbed hold of her thighs spreading her legs either side of him. He moved the knife to her hips slicing through the pants and desperatly bucked against him as his fingers removed the reminants of her panties. she now lay completely naked before him, legs spread either side of him, his hand tightly gripping her thighs.  
'Our first time could have been much more fun' she whimpered as he brought the head of his cock to her opening. 'but you chose Teyla, try to relax and you'll be fine' he stated and he thrust himself in using his vice grip on her as leverage. Elizabeth threw her head back screwing her eyes shut, a moan of pain leaving her lips, tilting her pelvis slightly he thrust into her again exstracting another delightfull cry from the good doctor.

Elizabeth could feel him inside her buring deeper and deeper with ever thrust, the major was not a small man and Elizabeth was unprepaired it felt like he was ripping her in two. He groaned against her 'God, you are so tight' Her body jerked with the force of his thrusts she whimpered panting beneath him sweat congealing on her body as he buried himself to the hilt inside her. She cried out calling his name as he adjusted the angle, he moved his hand down to her clit, she felt her body reacting, betraying her mind as her juices started flowing. Releaseing her thighs his hand massaged her breast tweaking her nipple, extracting a moan of pleasure from her.

John knew he was close, he slowed down the pace and intesified his minstrations on Elizabeth he tilted her pelvis again almost lifting her off the bed, her eyes shot open as he pushed his cock over her G-spot her erratic breaths were matching his own feeling she was close he picked up the pace feeling his head bump against her curvix 'God' she breathed thighs clenching him, she exploded around him. He could feel her muscles clenching on his penis, as she pushed herself towards him milking his cock. He finaly let go with one explosive burst came inside of her groaning. He looked down onto the exhausted woman beneath him, the aftershock still quaking through her body. Finaly he pulled himself out of her with a soft pop he donned his boxers and trousers before reaching up to retrive his belt. Elizabeth quickly pulled up the sheets to cover herself, ashamed at what had happened. He pulled her towards him toppling her off the bed, she grunted at his rough treatment as he bent her face forward bent over her bed. John placed his knee on her back ensuring she stayed in place. 'That seemed more of a reward than a punishment, you need discipline' Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak bringing the buckle of his belt down onto her bare buttocks he silence her. She yerked forwards crying out in protest. '.What..You' he said enunciating every word with a smack from his belt Elizabeth writhed in front of him. 'Have you got that?' he asked hitting her again.  
'Yes-' he smacked her again 'I didn't give you permission to speak' he growled in her ear fisting his hand in her hair, he turned her to face him, tears leaked from her eyes as they met his. They seemed much darker than how she remebered them. 'you may answer'  
'Yes' she whispered just wanting him to stop, he grunted in approval smacking her once more he turned and left the room the sound of her sobs following him out of the door.


End file.
